


Oil Change

by firesign10



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Cock Tease, M/M, Shower Sex, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 19:14:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4274811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firesign10/pseuds/firesign10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From <a href="http://somersault-j.livejournal.com">somersault_j</a>'s prompt: The Ackles hire Jared as the new mechanic for the cars they're owning. The Ackles are rich and the garage is full of cars Jared can't wait to get his hands on.  And it would have been such a relaxed, such a quiet job...if it wasn't for the Ackles son. Spoiled and used to getting what he wants, he drives Jared insane. And then one hot summer day Jensen goes too far...</p><p>See pic and NSFW GIFS at end of story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oil Change

Jared was ecstatic as he waltzed into his tiny apartment. He'd secured the best job ever--mechanic to the wealthy Ackles family. They had a fleet of cars that had made him drool when they'd showed him the garage during his interview. Sexy sports cars, a limo, regal town cars, a couple of vintages, and three motorcycles, all of which need regular maintenance and cleaning to remain in tiptop shape, ready to transport any of the Ackles at a moment's notice. The mechanic's room was clean and well-stocked with every imaginable tool, and there was even a small, pleasant room with its own bath attached for him to live in, if he chose. No more crappy apartment, no more crappy neighbors, no more crappy life.

He packed quickly; half of what was there would just stay there. Clothes, toiletries, keepsakes, a few books, DVDs, and he was done.

Jared slammed the door and walked into his new life.

 

It was as perfect as Jared had hoped. Delicious meals. Time to himself. A quiet, beautiful estate to live on. And the Ackles were all pleasant and polite, not at all the rich spoiled type seen on reality TV shows.

Well, almost all of the Ackles.

Everyone except Jensen.

Jensen strolled into the garage on Jared's second day and ordered the Bugatti. Luckily for Jared, his workshirt covered the instant boner Jensen gave him.

The kid was ridiculous. The twenty-year-old middle child of the family, he was as glorious as a young Apollo. Golden blond hair around a smooth brow; perfectly planed cheekbones; luxuriant dark lashes framing huge, green eyes--oh, there was plenty to look at. And that wasn't even including those fucking lips that finished Jared off--full, pink, permanently puffy like he'd just finished sucking someone off.

Jared wanted to be that someone.

He reined himself in, though. This was his employer's son, forbidden fruit for the help. No way was Jared going to mess this sweet gig up, even for the beautiful Jensen Ackles. Nosirree. Jared had his right hand and a fully functioning cold shower, and he knew how to use them.

He used them a lot.

He couldn't help noticing, of course, how broad Jensen's shoulders were. Jensen appeared to favor tank tops and tight t-shirts, and how could Jared _not_ notice they were wide and muscular? Clearly the young man enjoyed working out. In fact, Jensen began to arrive at the garage clad in work-out gear; muscle shirts displaying molded biceps, loose shorts that draped across a sweet bubble butt, and freaking bowlegs. _Bowlegs._ Jared's only thought when he saw them was how perfectly they would fit around his hips when he fucked Jensen.

In his dreams, of course. Jared wasn't touching that with a ten foot pole. Or the iron pole in his pants.

The fashion show of workout clothing broadened to include tennis whites. Oh, how the white contrasted so beautifully against Jensen's tan, and the tiny shorts molded to those tempting cheeks.

Jared used cold water on the cars, accidentally dowsing himself in the process on those days.

Jensen started making chit-chat with Jared, staring at him with those innocent eyes, batting those long lashes, and playing with a toothpick, a straw, a piece of grass in between those incredible lips, running his tongue over them so they shone, snapping gum so they were in constant motion. Jared found himself mumbling replies while his blood pooled in his jeans, trying to ensure that he was always on the other side of whatever car Jensen wanted that day.

Jensen became more demanding. He'd come in asking for one car, then promptly change his mind as soon as the car was brought out. He'd find miniscule marks on the finish and order Jared to buff them out, standing only a couple of inches away. Jared could smell Jensen's soap, his cologne, and he got used to getting hard just at the scent. Jensen would ask Jared to check the tire pressure, and when Jared would turn back, he'd find Jensen's eyes glued to Jared's ass. Jared had to work harder and harder not to just grab the little tease and show him what he was doing to Jared. How badly Jared wanted him.

Every night, Jared jerked off to his encounters with Jensen that day. Every night as his jizz spilled over his hand, he vowed he'd never break his self-control. He wanted Jensen, _fuck_ did he want Jensen, but he wanted and needed this job more.

One hot day, Jared brought the vintage Impala out back to do some work on. He stripped off his work shirt; it was too hot, and no one would see him behind the garage anyway. The sun beat down on him, and soon sweat mixed with the grease, streaking his skin and gray wife-beater. He wiped his forehead with his hand, then wiped that on his jeans, and soon they were as grubby as the rest of him.

A throat cleared behind him. Jared gritted his teeth as he turned, willing his dick to stay calm, but it didn't work. Jensen stood there in a white tank top and black board shorts. The tank was skin-tight; Jared could clearly see every bit of muscle definition the young man had. Jensen's nipples were hard and poking against the thin white fabric. Fuck, Jared could see the shadow of Jensen's areola around those perky nubs, the cloth was so sheer. The board shorts were more modest, except for where they hung so low on Jensen's hips that Jared wondered why he couldn't see Jensen's pubes.

Then he realized Jensen probably didn't have any; someone of his age and social class was bound to wax. He was unable to repress the full-body shiver the image of Jensen's hairless cock and balls gave him.

"I wanted the Impala today, Jared." Jensen's voice was a little husky, and Jared shivered again.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Jensen, I didn't know. Yesterday you said you'd want one of the motorcycles, so I thought I'd give this one an oil change."

Jensen huffed and crossed his arms, drawing the tank even tighter over his pectorals. Jared wanted nothing so much as to lean over and bite on one of those pointy little nipples, feel the fabric rough in his tongue as he licked. He shifted, hoping his stupid dick was hidden in his baggy jeans. Jensen's eyes dropped and widened before flicking back up to Jared's face. So much for that hope. Jared clenched his jaw and stared back at Jensen, daring him to comment.

"Fine. I'm not going out today anyway." Jensen stalked away, the waistline of the board shorts threatening to slip down even further with every roll of his ass.

Jared closed his eyes and fought for control. Jesus, that little shit couldn't be any more tempting. That thin white tank so fucking tight, those goddamn nipples practically poking through. Jared wouldn't have put it past him to played with them before he saw Jared; he could just see Jensen pinching them, rolling them, making sure they were firm as possible. His cock jerked in his pants at that image, and Jared's hand drifted up to his own nipples, brushing over them with his thumb. His other hand squeezed his dick through his baggy jeans, although not baggy enough if he went by Jensen's reaction.

The sound of running water caused Jared to open his eyes, and he dropped his hands. Sure, he was behind the garage, but someone else could walk in, just as Jensen had. Jared looked around for the source of the running water, taking a few steps to where a gardening shed opened into a lush garden. He walked around to the front of the shed and looked inside.

Jensen stood in a shower in the corner of the shed, clad only in the white tank top. The water sprayed over him in a sparkling misty cloud; he was already soaked, tiny rivulets running over the smooth, golden skin, hair plastered to his head. The white tank was saturated, and the weight of the water in the fabric had stretched it out to cover Jensen's ass. Jared used the word 'cover' loosely--the material was essentially transparent as well as clinging to Jensen like a second skin. The globes of his ass were clearly visible, and they were just as ripe and sweet as Jared had imagined. The slope of Jensen's back showed muscle and power that was easy to forget when one focused on the beauty of his face, and the racer-back cut of the tank accentuated those broad shoulders, while the clinging fabric displayed the narrowness of his hips.

Jared's mind slowed to a crawl, as the massive shift of blood to his dick left him gaping. He watched dumbly as Jensen, his back to Jared, ran his hands all over his body; rubbing his chest, massaging his ass, almost lifting the hem of his shirt and flashing a glimpse of his cheeks. Jared's tongue felt too big for his mouth, his ears were buzzing, and his hand helplessly rubbed his crotch. Jensen ran his fingers through his dripping hair, tipping his head back, and then sliding back to his butt. This time they did lift the hem--they lifted it all the way up, the wet shirt dragging across the firm muscles and revealing the deep groove of Jensen's back.

Jared was so entranced already that he missed how Jensen's hips had turned slightly. Then the bob of Jensen's cock caught his eye, and Jared felt his own cock spit pre-come into his boxers. Jensen's cock was as pretty as the rest of him, fat and pink and shiny from the shower. It was hypnotizing to watch the water drip from the perfect head. His cock twitched eagerly in his jeans, and Jared undid his snap and pushed the waistband down a little, just enough to reach his hand inside and stroke himself.

The soggy top had reached Jensen's armpits when he turned his head, looking directly at Jared, lashes wet and dark, eyes even more vivid. Water droplets glistened on his face, is lips, and Jared wanted--needed--to lick them off. His hand stilled in his jeans as he stood frozen, gazing at the wet dream in front of him.

Jensen said coolly, "Excuse me, Jared, what are you doing?" His bottom lip pouted out, and he finished taking off his top, dropping it into the puddle at his feet. He picked up some soap and lathered his hands, then started rubbing them around his neck. Suds trailed down his back, white bubbly streaks that Jared could only think looked like come dripping onto his ass. He groaned softly.

Jensen turned back away from Jared, casually washing himself. "You know I could have you fired for this, Jared. Staring at me like some peeper." His fingers ran down his ass, dipped into the hollow between them. Jensen gave a little gasp, and Jared realized those fingers were inside him, in that tight little hole. Jensen moaned as his hand moved, back arching to allow himself more leeway, and Jared snapped.

He was on Jensen in a second, whirling him around and seizing his mouth, hands grabbing him close. Those lips were every bit as sumptuous as they looked, soft and plush, and Jared opened them with a lick, his tongue invading Jensen's mouth, claiming it. Jared's hands couldn't stop moving over Jensen's body, sliding on the wet, soapy skin, squeezing and kneading the firm muscles. He broke the kiss, ignoring Jensen's gasp, and fastened his mouth on one of those succulent nipples, nipping it just like he'd imagined, sucking on it, flicking it with a pointed tongue. Jensen twitched beneath Jared's mouth, and his hands came up to hold Jared's head close. One and then the other, Jared feasted on those pink little buttons, while his hands gripped Jensen's ass and teased his hole.

Jared's mouth left Jensen's chest to finally spit out, "You fucking little cocktease. Driving me nuts for days...parading around in your skimpy little clothes, bossing me around while you make me hard on purpose." He released Jensen just long enough to get his fly open and push his clothes down. Jensen grabbed Jared's shirt and pulled it over his head, his hands rubbing all over Jared's chest.

"You're so fucking hot, knew you'd be amazing. All hot and sweaty and greasy...you kept ignoring me, but I could see your hard-on. Wondered how far I'd have to push you...mmmph!!" Jared took possession of Jensen's mouth again. Their cocks rubbed together, the soapy slick bringing the friction down to a sensual slide of hard flesh. Hips bucked together as arms wound around to hold each other as close as possible.

"Turn around," ordered Jared. "Turn the fuck around right now." Jensen obeyed immediately, bracing his hands on the wall and sticking his ass out. "Oh fuck, baby, a fucking thing of beauty," Jared murmured, landing a few well-placed smacks and watching the wet skin quiver. Jensen whimpered and spread his legs more, a silent plea for more.

Jared grabbed the soap and poured more in his hand, rubbing it over his dick and around Jensen's hole. He slid a finger in and groaned--clearly Jensen had already opened himself up. "Go on, go on!" Jensen begged. Jared spread those luscious cheeks, lined himself up, and pushed in.

He went as slowly as he could, which was not that slow. Jensen said, "Do it! Come on, what are you waiting for?" Jared smacked his rump sharply again and went for it, thrusting in hard until he was seated up to the hilt. He smiled when Jensen grunted and almost buckled against the wall, but the young man regained his position and nodded, panting.

It was all hard and fast after that--Jared's hips driving into that incredibly hot, tight channel, Jensen's hole gripping him like a glove, Jared's balls slapping against Jensen's. One hand on Jensen's hip, the other on his shoulder, locking him against Jared. Jensen moaned and grunted, body shuddering under Jared's, one hand slapping the wall, then disappearing underneath him. Jared grabbed his arm and pulled it back out. "You can fucking come on my cock, you little shit." Jensen whimpered, and Jared retaliated by pulling out.

"What the fuck, asshole!" Jensen yelled, and Jared kissed him fiercely.

"Shut up before someone hears, unless you want to finish by yourself," Jared hissed, and Jensen shut up. Jared hoisted one of Jensen's thighs, and Jensen caught on, wrapping his arms around Jared's neck and giving a little jump so Jared could grab his ass. Jared guided his dick to Jensen's hole and groaned loudly as Jensen sank down on it.

"Now you shut up!" Jensen smirked, and Jared kissed that smirk right off as he pumped up into Jensen. He was even deeper inside Jensen this way, and he felt like a freaking god, fucking this gorgeous guy so deep, holding him in place with his strength. He moved forward a step so Jensen was pressed against he wall of the shed, and then he went as hard as he could, pistoning into Jensen's sweet hole. Jensen met his force with groans and sighs and legs spread as wide as he could get them, Jensen's cock swinging back and forth between then and across Jensen's flat belly.

Jared managed to free one hand, the other bracing Jensen against the wall, and wrapped it around Jensen's straining cock, jerking it in time with his thrusts. Jensen's head rolled against the wall as he positively yowled with pleasure, and it only took half a dozen strokes before Jensen's come striped his belly and Jared's hand both.

Feeling Jensen spasm around his cock was the final straw for Jared, and his come pulsed into Jensen's ass, the hot fluid dripping back out to coat their balls as Jared gasped for breath and slowly pulled out, depositing Jensen back on his feet before Jared's legs gave out.

They sank to the floor together, hot and messy and gloriously boneless. Jared pulled Jensen to him, Jensen's head on his chest, as their breathing slowed and their heart rates fell. He stroked that golden hair, and Jensen's hand rested on Jared's belly, rising and falling with his breathing.

"So, are you going to fire me, Jensen?" Jared asked, his head finally clearing from the haze he'd been in enough to think about the possible consequences.

"No, but I'm going to help you get another job," replied Jensen, still a little out of breath.

Jared froze; was he going to be a little bitch and cut him loose now? "...Jensen?"

Jensen sat up and looked at Jared, only now his face was smiling and sweet. "Not like that, Jared. It's a house rule that we can't date anyone who works for us. So..."

Jared grabbed Jensen's face and kissed him. "I've never been so glad to be let go, even if it's because you teased me until I lost my mind!"

**Author's Note:**

>  
> 
>   
> 
> 
> combined with these GIFs:
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
> 


End file.
